This application is related to concurrently filed Mueller application Ser. No. 575,536 entitled "Tamper-Proof Closure For A Container" now U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,056.
Individual sealed containers in various sizes, shapes and forms have become increasingly popular in packaging numerous products, particularly of the flowable type. Special types of fully automated packaging equipment have been developed that are capable of taking nestable type containers from a stack and transferring them to a conveyor which moves the containers along a predetermined path where upon they are filled at a filling station and subsequently covers are applied to the containers at a cover applying station. Conventional containers used with the aforesaid automatic filling equipment typically utilize open-topped rimmed containers sealed by covers pressfitted over the rim portion of the container body. These containers are readily adaptable to mechanical handling and are easy to open and close. However, because of the relative ease with which the containers can be opened, they are also prone to open accidentally during handling and shipment. To counter this problem, it is desirable in some instances to provide a secondary closure on the containers to reduce the possibility of accidental opening during handling and shipment, and in addition, to deter tampering with the contents.
In the recent past, it has become known to package filled frusto-conically shaped containers in an alternately inverted array, so that the containers are positioned in internested, mutually supporting relationship with respect to one another. This packaging practice has increased the danger of leakage, particularly from those containers that are inverted. Thus, there is a significant need for positive, leak proof closure system for the individual containers that are packaged in alternately inverted fashion.
Secondary closures for containers are well known in the art as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,057,061, 2,269,621, 3,358,902, 3,555,764, 3,827,591, and German Pat. No. 1,186,797. Previous secondary closures typically consisted of a covering positioned around the container to additionally secure the closure to the container body. Many of these secondary closures function adequately, but are objectionable to the consumer because they required the use of a tool, such as a knife, to remove them. Certain known secondary closures shown in the above mentioned patents are in the form of strips secured around the container and left with a loose end which functions as a gripping tab for removal. The disadvantage with this arrangement however, is that the loose end is susceptible to snagging or pulling, causing premature opening of the secondary closure. One known secondary closure disclosed in the above mentioned patents also has material from a separate strip wrapped about a loose end to form a gripping tab. Formation of this secondary closure is unduly complicated because of the use of separate strips to form the gripping tab.
With the foregoing in mind, there is a need for a secondary closure for a container adapted for use with automatic filling equipment that can easily be removed by a consumer, and which is protected against accidental opening.